A tres minutos de la muerte
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: -Por primera vez tus palabras son atemorizantes hacia mí, me siento como esta nieve a nuestro alrededor y tu eres como la sal que me desintegra, y quema, como quema. Recuerda, que en tu vida… alguien… te… amó. Inspirado en una cancion de Negramaro. Sasusaku One-shot.


**A tres minutos de la muerte.**

Respiré, aunque no lo quería hacer más. A veces llegas a ese punto en el que la vida, de verdad, ya no tiene sentido. Solo quedas tu, quieras o no. Todos han muerto en las manos de el. Solo queda Naruto, la última oportunidad, la única esperanza, porque, acéptalo, tu nunca podrías hacer nada contra el, el amor de tu vida. Y te odias, porque sigue siendo el amor de tu vida ¿Se puede odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? ¡Pues al parecer tu si puedes! Y sabes que ese es el fin.

Tendrás que dar tu vida para darle tiempo a Naruto de recuperar su chakra. Y sientes que tu vida, esta frente a ti.

Te levantas y ese insistente dolor en la rodilla izquierda no te deja en paz, ¿Estará tu pierna rota, seguirá en su lugar? Ya no te importa, tu estas manchada de sangre, alguna tuya, otra de algún amigo que trataste fallidamente de revivir, estas cansada, saliste al campo de batalla hace cinco horas y no has parado de curar a los ninjas heridos.

El, en cambio, esta integro, con leves rasguños, caminando como la vez que dejo Konoha, engreído y odioso, rencoroso, frío y a estas alturas dudas que sea todavía un humano. Y le amas…

Llegas donde el y das el primer ataque. Un golpe seco contra el suelo, con el puño desnudo pues tus guantes han quedado quien sabe donde, como de costumbre el suelo se parte en demasiados pedazos y tu puño arde, porque contadas con la mano son las ocasiones en que golpeas así de fuerte sin tus guantes. Inútil.

El, como niño en parque, esquivo cada pedacito de piedra y se posiciono frente a ti. No duraste en pelea ni un minuto.

Te paralizas, esta frente a ti, cerca, muy cerca, miras s pecho, pues claramente es mas alto que tu. Tu respiración se empieza a terminar, por fin. Alza una de sus frías manos y la pone en tu cuello, pero no con delicadeza, apretuja un poco tu cuello, solo para poder respirar lo necesario, pareciese que su mano esta cubierta de escarcha, tan fría que quema. Y un copo de nieve se atraviesa entre los dos, con la guerra se te a olvidado que es enero.

-Vas a morir, Sakura. –Habla sin ningún tipo de culpa.

-Así parece. Pero algún día iba a hacerlo ¿No, Sasuke-kun? –A pesar de todo ¿Le amas, le tienes afecto? ¡Tu si que estas loca!

Desenfunda la catana y la coloca en tu vientre, solo haciendo un poco de presión.

-¿Tu ultimo deseo?

-… -Piensas y no sabes que contestar, tal vez es la idea que el inhumano amor de tu vida te conceda "un ultimo deseo". –Tres minutos. Quiero hablarte por tres minutos.

El silencio inunda su alrededor y se palpa la incomodidad.

-Tres minutos. Empieza. –Respondió Sasuke fríamente.

-… En tres minutos te puedo llenar de mentiras, decirte que te sigo amando y me marcho contigo aunque tú no quieras. Podría hacerme la dura y fría para encajar en tu perfil de seguidores, podría convencerte de que soy quien nunca pude ser. Pero no lo are, porque en mis últimos tres minutos no quiero mentirte. Es difícil para mí creer que el compañero que un día me protegió, hoy quiere acabar con mi vida, y me es aun más difícil creer que yo de idiota le sigo queriendo. Te extrañe por mucho, muchísimo tiempo al grado de sentir que la vida ya no tenia ningún sentido, entonces mis amigos intervinieron, me sacaron adelante y tu hoy los mataste, y yo de idiota te sigo queriendo. ¿Dime alguna vez me quisiste?

-… -Sus fríos ojos ni te miraron.

-Sí, lo imagine. Me quedan dos minutos y te quiero preguntar ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Has pensado como hubiera sido tu vida si no te hubieras ido?

-…Cada día me lo pregunto. Pero el hubiera, Sakura, no existe.

-¿Sabes? Me has intentado matar más de una ocasión, pero esta es la primera vez que lo siento de verdad, de verdad tengo miedo de la muerte. Por primera vez tus palabras son atemorizantes hacia mí, me siento como esta nieve a nuestro alrededor y tu eres como la sal que me desintegra, y quema, como quema, no se si interiormente, en mi corazón, o tal vez sea el hecho de tu gélido e incomodo contacto ¿Tu que crees Sasuke-kun?

-Tal vez ambos. –Tan cortante, hasta en tus ultimas palabras.

-Me queda solo un minuto, y aunque tu katana aun no me atraviesa tú, por tu simple presencia me lastimas más. Alguna vez creí que lo que sentía por ti era obsesión pero me doy cuenta que ocupas mas lugar en mi corazón de lo imaginado si a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, yo de estúpida te sigo queriendo. ¡Sal de mi corazón Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya no te quiero en el! –Desesperas, y las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas. –Solo un minuto, resta un minuto de mi vida y lo desperdiciare haciendo la estupidez mas grande.

Con fuerzas de quien sabe donde cubres con tu mano la mano con la que el empuña su katana. Se pone a la defensiva y te voltea a ver, y empieza a quemar, tal vez no más que sus palabras, ni su presencia, pero quema.

Sangre brota de tu vientre y empujas más la espada dentro de ti, hasta estar cien porciento pegado a ti, con su mano sosteniendo el mango de la espada. Te mira perplejo pues tu misma te has perforado, el otro extremo de la larga espada sale por tu espalda y el poco aliento que te queda choca en su pecho.

´-Nunca dejaste de ser molesta ¿Verdad? –Quita su mano de tu cuello.

-Para ti, nunca. –Sonríes irónicamente. –Tres minutos, mis últimos tres minutos los desperdicie en ti, patán. –Te siente mareada, nada bien. –Sasuke-kun… tal vez, no te importa… pero… te perdono… se feliz, pero no causes sufrimiento… recuerda, que en tu vida… alguien… a… parte de… t-tu familia-a… te… amo, yo… T-te amo. –Las piernas ya no te sirven. Flaqueas y crees que caerás pero el te sostiene por la cintura.

-¿Qué querías lograr hacerme sentir mal?... Pues felicidades, Sakura, lo lograste, lamentablemente, vas a morir y como se que lo aras solo te diré un cosa…

Toma tu mentón y por primera vez lo ves a esos ojos rojos que tanto te asustan, pero se tornan negros, como cuando te enamoraste de el y se acerca a ti y te besa.

Tal vez, un beso de el en tu lecho de muerte, no fue lo que esperabas, pero lo hace delicadamente, por un minuto crees que se ha vuelto humano, que no hizo tales atrocidades, y tu de estúpida le quieres.

Es delicado y sus labios no queman como sus manos, son cálidos. Una punzada te anuncia tu hora y te separas de el, ves su boca, esta llena de sangre y te das cuenta que es la tuya. Lo miras a los ojos y el desentierra su espada. Y de un de repente, te deja caer, y chocas contra el rocoso piso. Se marca, lo pierdes en el horizonte y cierras los ojos.

Te sientes mas liviana, te sientes mas pura y no tienes dolor alguno, y aunque el te haya robado la vida, junto con tu primer beso, tu de estúpida aun en la muerte… le amas.

¿Quién diría que el mejor momento de tu vida fue a tres minutos de tu muerte?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
